Doll Factory
by Kemeiko Blood
Summary: Luciano got hired to teach something normal human interactions, and other things. However it wasn't as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**?POV**

I sat alone in my corner. I heard all the men in long white coats talking away to one another something about a new worker. I poked at my cut up skinned leg I'm not sure why it has skin or why they gave me a lot of booboos that hurt a lot. I've asked once, and they just hit me with a long tail thingy saying I'm not aloud to speak freely yet. I moved my plastic arm, and it squeaked some making the worker look at me. I curled into my corner some more not wanting that tail thingy to hurt me again.

"How is the _DOLL_ doing…" One of the men said in a tired voice. I slowly looked up at them since my head moving doesn't make much noise.

"It's slow but it's the pre-alpha. Alpha one is being made as we speak, but we did hire a guy from Italy to come teach the pre some stuff to see how capital of learning it is to see if we need to program something new into the Alpha." Some of the men nodded their heads.

"When is that man coming?" Some of them shrugged, and other looked at me madly.

"Better be soon that thing is fucking annoying it's like a fucking mindless child." I saw some of the lady lab coats poke their heads through a door.

"Well he is only two years old it makes sense that he isn't all that smart." A lady with short chestnut hair said to the men. One of them with coal black hair slowly walked over to me.

"Hello _DOLL_." She said softly, I just looked at her scared because I'm not allowed to speak unless someone says I can. "...Are you going to respond to me?" I looked over at the men scared.

"You can fucking speak…...god all that is is gunk at this point." I looked at the lady shyly.

"H-Hello…." She patted my head.

"Good well i'm Mara i'll be doctoring your human parts from now on." I slowly nodded my head, and looked around.

"W-Where d-did Eilbell g-go." She sighed, and played with my hair.

"They fired her I'm sorry…...We'll have fun I promise." She looked around then whispered softly. "I'm not like them I'll never lay a hand on you." I just nodded, and she left me alone as a man with long platinum hair walked up to me. He looked kind of banged up.

"N-Name Gilen…..be Doll doctor…..fix doll area." I just nodded my head. He rushed off to the red cross room….I go there a lot. A bunch of the people that do test on me looked at me madly.

"You'll meet the other one later….Now keep your fucking mouth shut permission is being revoked." I just nodded my head. I just sat in my corner in the makeshift bed they gave me for when I have to shut down as they say. I rubbed my shoulder some it really stung. They gave me a puppy to play with yesterday, but they made it bite me. Then they took it away It yelped once it was gone making no sound after that. It was a really pretty puppy too it was a black Belgian sheepdog puppy….That's what Elibell told me anyway. I ran my finger over all the little hole on my shoulder it stung, but not to much.

"HEY!" I looked over to see Mara rushing over. "Don't touch those you'll give me more work then they already gave me by beating you." She grumbled out as she patched up any booboos on me. She stroked my head some again.

"There all better right?" I nodded my head slowly. She groaned, and looked at the men in coats. "They're not letting you talk again?" I just nodded my head. She sighed laying me down on my bed. She patted my back before walking out. Gilen soon replaced her. He oiled up all my non human parts, and ran some test to see how everything was functioning.

"...Your…...Good….I go…..but shut down." He said in his scratchy voice, and pointing at me. I slowly nodded my head, and he grabbed my arm pushing a button making my world turn black.

 _(Next Day)_

I blinked my eyes slowly seeing that I'm awake again. I looked around trying to see if anyone was in my room. I saw Gilen leaving, and it looked like I had fresh wraps on my booboos. I slowly sat up not hearing any squeaking this time so the coat men won't get mad at me. I looked through the entry of my room to see what they were doing. It was all normal just talk about how I'm too much work for something that was failing, but there was someone new with the coat men.

"So….I'm working with a Doll?" He looked really confused.

"Well that's what we call it. It's a human/manikin with a few robotic enhancements not that complicated." The darker skin man still looked confused.

"What do you mean it?" The man in the lab coat didn't answer the nice looking guy.

"Look if it misbehaves at all you can punish him as you see fit." The man stepped back with wide eyes.

"The hell do you fucking mean punish?"

"You know hit whip anything really….anything~." He looked around kind of madly till his crimson eyes landed on me. His eyes softened, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Fine...Is his room this way." I went, and hid in my corner on my palate. I saw them make their way to my room.

"It should be up Gilen just turned it back on." I just looked at my purple blanket as the man walked in. I saw a pair of black, and brown boots the black pair belonged to all the men in coats. "HEY!" I hugged my legs tighter not wanting to talk to a coat man.

"You fucking disgrace look at me when I fucking talk to you." I slowly raised my head, and I saw the blond man in the coat glaring at me with his scary purple eyes. He grabbed my chin tightly it hurt a lot. "Mr. Talia here will teach you like you're a damn child, but if you fucking open your mouth without our permission I'll have your ass maybe get to even throw you in the trash like you are." I slowly nodded, and he pushed me back into the wall making his way out the room. glared at him while he left.

"What the fuck is wrong with that damn asshole." Mr. Talia got down in front of me trying to look at my face. I cowered away not wanting to get hurt again. "Hey i'm not fucking like them I won't bite I fucking swear." My eye's widened, and I looked at my shoulder sadly.

"...Did someone bite you already?" I just shook my head. He rubbed his chin looking at my shoulder. "Something?" I slowly nodded my head. He sighed, and stroked my hair like Mara but he seemed to honestly mean it.

"Well~ my names Luciano what's your name." I just shrugged. He looked at me confusedly. "What do they call you here." I just pointed to an old sign that said Doll Shop. He rolled his eye's.

"They didn't name you?" I shook my head looking away sadly. "Here i'll name you stop me when you like one. Feliciano….Fernando...Lovino….Romano…..Romen….Romeo…." I wasn't liking any of those. He looked up at my hair, and his eye's widened.

"FLAVIO!" I looked up at him confused, but that did sound like a nice name.

"F-F_Fal-v-v-vi-o Fal-vio….Flavio…..I like it." I whisper softly with a tiny smile.

"Nice to meet you Flavio i'm going to be teaching you everything it seem." I chuckled, and nodded. I think I like this man he's nice like Eilbell was.

* * *

 **Hey _Meiko_ here now I can't take full credit for this story, and few more i'll be making soon. The next few story will be based off of some pictures that ****_kisarafoxdemon_ made you can find them on her _DeviantArt_ username _kaileighflavio_. Before anyone gets upset yes I do have their permission to do this. Anyway go look at her art work it's really great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LucianoPOV**

 _I watched her run through the meadow. She was smiling like nothing could break it. Her softly curly lemon hair flying everywhere, and she looked like on of those fantasy princess you read about. To me she was she was my princess, my pride, and joy. The only person to make me have any kind of feelings. She danced around in circles while her cat's Gino, and Fabby ran around her. She giggled at them softly then looked up at me with those big bright lavender eyes that stole my breath every time she looked at me._

 _"Luciano come on come play with us." I just sighed, and shook my head. She ran up, and grabbed my arms pulling me into her dancing circle. "Live some fratello it's not everyday you're blessed with a day like this, and the meadow is so pretty to day." I sighed softly, and moved some hair out of her face. She smiled brighter than I thought she could._

 _"And it's not every lifetime that i'm blessed with a sorella like you." Her pretty cheeks flushed pink. She kissed my cheek softly. I chuckled softly, and kissed her softly closing my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes, and her beautiful meadow turned into noise hospital room. I looked around confused till I spotted her. She was laid on a hospital bed hooked up to so many different things._

 _"V-Via…..Wha….How." I looked around for anything that to prove this was just some dream. My head bolted to the sound of someone walking into the room. A man with deep cherry brown hair walked into the room. He looked up surprised that I was in the room._

 _"Are you Mr. Talia…..Ms. Island last relative?" I slowly nodded my head._

 _"I…..What happened….." The doctor sighed softly, and checked something on the machines. He looked at me sadly before he did a double take a Flavia paperwork, and the machines again._

 _"From what the camera showed she was crossing the street when she had the right away, but a car came speeding down a like hundred…...Mr. Talia…...She's an organ donor correct?" I looked at him confusedly, then slowly nodded my head. "Ok then…..She has no brain function none at all…..their isn't anything we can do with it this bad." I felt my world crash down around me as I fell to the floor. I stared at her bed while I watched doctor...Jones….I watched doctor Jones pull every little plug she was hooked to. It tore me up even more watching all the cord slowly hit the floor, then finally hearing that long ear killing sound telling me she was gone._

 _"I'll give you a moment Mr. Talia…...Then I have to wheel her down to freeze her organs." I got to my legs shaking, and slowly walked over to her. She had some cuts here, and there I guess everything was internal. I kissed her head softly, and made my way home where I cried for a few days._

 _Now I'm not an expert on organ donors, but I'm pretty sure you get body back no matter how many damn organs you take from them. It's been almost two months, and they still haven't called to tell me I can give her a funeral yet or cremate her. I stormed into the hospital demand to see the doctor that worked on her._

 _"Mr. Talia how may I help-?"_

 _"WHERE IS SHE IT'S BEEN MONTHS, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN ME HER BODY SO I CAN CREMATE HER OR ANYTHING!" Dr. Jones looked a little taken back._

 _"Mr. Talia she was an organ donor, and well I had to send her body somewhere, because someone need everything they could use." I glared into his blood red eyes. He backed away a little bit._

 _"And you didn''t even fucking tell me first!" I grumbled venomously to him. He swallowed nervously, and looked around._

 _"I …..well I can tell where she was sent…...I…..We sent her to a hospital in Germany because she matched the blood type of a severely sick patient there." I grumbled getting every little bit of info from him before I caught a plane to Germany. The location wasn't adding up to the story I was told she was sent to a hospital, but I was standing in front of an abandoned factory. There were random manikin parts everywhere. I slowly knocked on the door seeing if anything happened. To my surprise a young lady with chestnut short hair opened the door._

 _"Are you here for one of the three available jobs if so follow me." I did as she asked, and we passed a table with a man/manikin lying on a table. He was more anadmit objects than human at this point. We walked past a billboard with picture of more of those things, but they were labeled Dolls. The first one was Doll one, and he looked so familiar is made me sick. Doll two had strawberry blond hair, and cyan eye's, and then a picture of the one I saw already, but that was it. I hurried up to follow the women. We got to a room, and two people were already their._

 _"Luciano?" I looked up confused to see Flavia old high school friend Mara their._

 _"Mara? What are you doing here?" She showed me a picture of Doll one on her phone._

 _"I'm hopefully going to be this one's human doctor….That why you're here right…..but to teach them comment human actions right professor?" I looked at her confused till she gestured behind me._

 _"I um ya …..I'm here to teach him what I can…."_

 _"Ok well you will all start your jobs after the Doll reaches two year of actually being functional." I slowly nodded my head, snatching the picture on the bulletin board first though. I traced my finger over it a little glaring at the all too familiar lavender eye's, and short curly lemon hair. Hell even the skin tone was the same. To say I was pissed wouldn't cover how much I want to burn this place down, but if acting like a happy or confused idiot lets me see this thing then so be it._

I bolted up out of bed when my alarm clock went mad. I glared at the small clock, and threw it across my room destroying the stupid thing. I grumbled getting up, and getting ready for the weirdest job i'll probably ever have after this. I checked everything in my new apartment, and made my way to the factory on foot. I slowly opened the factory door, and was greeted by a dozen people like yesterday.

"Morning Talia."

"Hey Talia liking the job so far sorry if the doll pisses you off."

"Pff your fucking doll is a piece of work Talia can't listen for a damn."

"Don't worry we disciplined it for ya." I cringed at that comment.

"He's in his room right…..I'm going to have him talking a lot today so leave him alone he won't be breaking any rules." They all whined at not getting to harm Flavio any.

"It might be in it's room or Dr. Carriedo has it which just mean that thing won't be moving much today till it's doctors show up." I the inside of my cheek as I made my way to Flavio room trying to ignore all the shit they were say. I knocked on the door, and waited for a response. I knocked again, and still got nothing.

"Flavio it's Luciano….are you ready for all of today's lessons." I heard some shuffling then the door slowly opened. Flavio was sitting on his knees, and he looked worst than yesterday. To be honest I didn't he could bleed, but the amount of blood covering his ripped clothes, and bed like thing I can tell I was sadly wrong. I threw my backpack somewhere in the room, and cupped his face in my hands.

"Oh my god Flavio what the hell happened!" He just looked at the ground. I moved hair out of his face. "Hey it's ok I told them that I would be making you talk a lot today." He shook a little.

"I-I-I was bad a-and Dr. Carriedo, Dr. Bonnefoy, and Dr. Beilschmidt punished me…...It was scary, but I was bad so it's ok…." I opened my bag, and cleaned him up with my first aid kit.

"Punishments are never ok Flavio…..what did you do?"

"I told them my new name….they didn't care or like it so I got hurt for talking back to them…...I just told them my name Mr. Talia?" I sighed, and held the poor thing to my chest.

"It's not your fault they're just sick in their heads." Flaivo nodded his head.

"What am I learning?" He looked up at me with big curious eyes. They just broke my heart because they were her eyes, but the emotion that use to hide in them was fogged over a lot.

"Well I'll teach you how to write, and read how does that sound?" He tilted his head looking at me confused.

"What is _Read_ and _Write_?" I sighed, and pulled out a book, and note book.

"We have a lot to teach then." I mumble softly give him half an hour lesson everything.

"Mr. Talia-"

"It's Luciano when alone Flavio." He slowly nodded his head.

"Luci….Lucianno…..Luci…..Luci what do I use to write like you." He asked pointing to my written notes. I looked at him confused since he called me Luci, but I brushed it off. I gave him a note book, and some pens.

"Here just pick a pen up, and copy these letter." I mumble writing the alphabet at the top of his paper. He looked at them confusedly.

"What do I pick pen with?" I showed him how I held my pen. He nodded, and copied me left hand, and everything.

"Are you left or right handed?" He looked at his hands confusedly. Than lifted the hand holding the pen.

"I use same hand as Luci right." I rolled my eye's at the name again, but nodded my head. If he wants to be left handed like my family has been so be it. He spent a few hour just copying letter. After a bit he took a break, and started to draw me I think.

"That's really good….You know how to draw, but not write?" He shook his head, and looked at the paper confused.

"My hand just did that I don't know what I'm doing…" I looked at the amazing drawing this poor confused guy made. It was amazing reminded me of when Flavia drew out of boredom in the meadow.

"...It's really good….Flavio…..go back to letters, and try to make words." He nodded, and we spent the rest of the time trying to get him to learn words bigger then four letter per word. I had to take a break when Mara, and Gilen walked in. Mara eye's widened, and she rushed over to Flavio.

"What the hell happened to you….god they have no respect for their dolls here." She grumbled as she fixed Flavio up.

"Ms. Mara?" She looked at Flavio confused.

"My name is Flavio now you call me that only in my room right." She stroked his hair some.

"Sure I can do that for you Flavio. Gilen will too." Gilen nodded his head slowly. He checked on everything. He sighed sadly when he looked over Flavio fake leg.

"Need new one it bad." He mumbled softly then showed us the problem. There was a hole where someone stabbed the back of his leg, and a bunch of small and large cracks extended from it in a spider web.

"Flavio how did that happen." He looked at it confusedly.

"I think Dr. Carriedo did it during my punishment I not sure….white leg no feel pain….." Mara grumbled she stood up, and pulled Flavio up with her. He looked up at her with his wide innocently confused eyes.

"Those men aren't fucking doctors I'm a doctor they are just fucking assholes that need to be in jail….So Ant paid you a visit who else." He tilted his head then looked out his door nervously. He pointed a shaky finger at Francisco I believe, and Lutz. If a man could be more desperate to get fucked then Lutz I rather not see it. "Lutz, and old smoking train…. Explains the cigarette burns…...and the oddly shaped bruising…...Come on Flavio we have to go to the medical ward." He tilted his head, and followed her.

"The red cross area….Eilbell won't be there why go there?" Mara sighed sadly, and picked Flavio up since he was moving slow.

"It's so I can keep you from getting sick….Gilen you still need to fix this leg so come on." Gilen shuffled after then looks at Flavio worried.

"I be back to finish with Luci Mara?" She sighed, and shook her head.

"HEY WHY THE HELL IS THE TRASH TALKING!" Lutz yelled walking towards them.

"I gave him permission to since you know I can't teach him much if he can't speak."

"Well I didn't hear it so I guess I ge-"

"We heard him give permission Lutz just go work on doll two some more." all the secretary's said. Lutz rolled his eyes, and went back to work on the strawberry blond _Doll_.

"I'll stay here till I have to go home. If you're not back I'll leave a note." I told him before he disappeared behind the medical ward doors. I waited for till I had only an hour left till I had to go home. I got up, and put everything way.

"Are you going bye bye Luci?" I jump, and loom back to see Flavio leaning on the door frame for support. He had band aids almost all over his human body, and his new leg was white as snow instead of the off white from before.

"I was about to, but you're here now so it be rude of me to leave you alone now." He smiled softly, and limped over to his sad excuse of a bed. He kind of just fell onto it when he finally got to it.

"Luci?" I hummed softly getting some stuff back out for him. "...Can teach me colors?" I looked at him confused, but slowly nodded my head. I taught him the like the ten main color people use.

"...What is color of Luci eye?" I raised an eyebrow at his odd question.

"Why do you want to know." He smiled shyly, and just shrugged. "...they're crimson...happier with your answer?" He nodded his head, and wrote some things down.

"Does Luci like color more then other?" I slowly nodded my head, and pointed to his eyes.

"Sí I favour purple mainly lavender….like your eye color." He nodded his head, and looked into my eyes for a uncomfortable amount of time.

"I like this color." Flavio said holding up the pink pen. "but crimson pretty lots of pretty." I patted his head.

"That color is pink your talking about." He wrote down pink...well he tried to in the notebook. It came out as penc. "Pink is P-I-N-K Flavio." He pouted, and crossed the word out writing it right.

"...Luci what is my age?"

"Well what do people say you are?"

"Two year old…..but i no look like baby."

"That's because you're not you may have only been made like you are now for two years but you're actually twenty five." He slowly nodded his head, and wrote down a lot of random number down. "What are you doing now." He shrugged.

"My hands doing it own thing gain…" I shrugged, and just let him have fun since I only had half a minute left.

"I have to leave soon Flavio." He pouted, and held his knees.

"Y-You'll be back no leave me right Luci." I sighed, and rubbed his head gently.

"Ya don't worry I won't stop showing up any time soon." He smiled softly, and curled up on his bed thing. I gently grabbed his wrist, and pushed his shut down button. He smiled softly as he was turned off for the night. I watched him for a bit playing with his hair.

"Shame this is what being an organ donor got these people." I glared at Mara as she walked in. "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean…..They didn't even let her stay a her….actually none of the dolls were men before coming here."

"This may had been her, but she's Flavio now…..that's something will have to live with." I stood up, and dusted myself off heading for the door.

"Don't get too close Luciano….Eilbell did, and she's in freezer downstairs same goes for a lot of people who got too close to the _Dolls_ while they we're here." I looked at her confusedly.

"How-"

"I'm a doctor I have to test all of the frozen body down stair since Eilbell can't anymore…...She picked who did, and didn't get made into this…...I….I saw familiar faces down there." She just looked over Flavio cuts, and didn't say anything else on the subject. I watched her work for a minute before I made my way home.

"What fucking hell is this world anymore."I mumbled softly walking into my apartment, and calling it a day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FlavioPOV**_

I sat on my pallet excited. Luci was supposed to walk in at any minute to start our lesson again. When he teaches me my lesson they're so much fun my chest, and what little I have of a stomach do um flips ya flips. He is so much nicer then the coat men...well scientist as Luciano calls them. He tells me in a really quiet voice right by my ear that they are really, and I mean really bad men. He once said that someday in the future he'd do his best to save me from all the mean coat men. He has a funny imagination like that, but I like it the coat men wouldn't though so I have to keep my pinky promise with Luci if I didn't want him hurt.

"Well~ how is the little doll today?"

"Which one DO2 or the stupid one that we're banned from taking to a dump yard cause Ant likes giving it punishments the most out of them." I watched the coat men talk about me, and my new friend Oliver. He's just like me soon Jaime will be here too he's almost done being made, but I try my best to hide his parts sometimes so it takes longer so he won't be treated like me, and Oliver. I don't know if they will treat him bad though since they treat Oliver with some respect, but I rather not risk it for poor Jaime."

"No fucking DO3 is closer to being done." The other coat man sighed his name is Kuro I think he never talks to me just works on building dolls his teammate hit his arm.

"Well DO3 is really close I promise Lutz I'd never lie high." Kuro teammate Zang said patting Lutz shoulder. Lutz walked away, and Zang hit Kuro again. "The hell can't you not try, and get our asses in that damn freezer fucking dumbass." Zang hisses out.

"Oh I'm sorry if i'm tired of having to order parts that keep going fucking missing." Kuro growled through his teeth. They walked off to go finished Jaime today they had everything they needed, and I wouldn't be able to prevent him from turning on today poor guy. I heard footsteps get close to my room, and I perked up smiling softly for when Luci walks in. My smile fell though when I saw it wasn't Luci I curled in on myself not wishing to look up a Doctor Carriedo. He's a really mean doctor, and I heard he was the one that made Jaime go still so he could be made into well Jaime.

"Hello Doll….you know this place has camera right?" I just looked at my lavender blanket kind of scared to look up. "I asked you a damn question. DO YOU KNOW!?" I slowly shook my head.

"M-Mister Talia no teach me camera I only lean four letter words s-sometime five, and down." I mumbled nervously.

"God you're still dumb." He grumbled making me flinched since Luci told me I was really smart for a being with a two year old brain.

"M-Mister T-Talia s-say I s-smart like f-four year old….m-my mind only two D-Doctor." He chuckled dryly.

"Mister fucking Talia isn't a doctor so I give little to no fucks what he fucking tells you it's been half a fucking year, and you've only gone up three mental state." He growl grabbing my hair, and yanking me to look at him. "You're a sneaky little bitch which makes me fucking happy cause that means I get to discipline your fake ass." I bit my tongue nervously.

"I-I sorry please no hurty I be good swear D-Doctor Carriedo." He just shook his head, and held me off the ground by my hair. It hurt a lot since my hair was a part of my human parts. He walked out my room only to stop when he accidentally swung me into a person, and a person he really hates at that.

"So~ mind telling me what the hell you're doing with my student not only telling him insults about me, but forcing him out of his room by his hair making him-." Luci gently wiped a tear from my eye, and some blood or oil off my forehead. "Cry, and leak oil from the force of yanking his hair that you somehow damaged the shell around his brain." Luci said calmly which gets scary cause that mean someone did really bad things. Lutz tried touching Luci once when he was working with me, and Luci talked even calmer to Lutz back then before giving him so many booboos I didn't see him for um month or two think Luci said.

"He's been interfering with the building of DO-"

"Jaime we're all calling it Jaime." Luci cut in. I whimpered when Doctor Carriedo yanked on my hair again.

"Whatever they don't have fucking names, but he's kept it from being built so I happily get to discipline him." Luci just rolled his eyes, and punched Doctor Carriedo so hard he let me go, and start taking a nap on the floor. I whimpered, and crawled to Luci to hug his legs as a thank you. He picked me up instead rubbing my head a little making the booboo pain go away a little.

"Come on Flavio let's go see Mara, and Gilen." I nodded, but frowned when we got into the red cross place. Gilen went byebye a new guy was their.

"Hola my name is Edison Zambrano I'm your new non-human parts doctor from Ecuador." He said with a small smile. I looked at his brown red mixed eyes I don't know the color I was a little upset at that, and because there's no Gilen.

"Gilen go byebye...M-Mara no go byebye too." I asked worried.

"I'm afraid that Gilen had to leave because he felt unwell with the company, but Mara is still here Doll so don't worry." Luciano held me a little tighter.

"...My name Flavio…." I mumbled new doctor's eyes widened then he looked through his papers.

"It doesn't say that…..where did you get a name from?" I shook my head.

"I made it I no like Doll I think like people I get name." I said so Luci didn't have to go byebye too. Everyone that give me love goes byebye Eilbell stay longest Luci, and Mara second. The new doctor nodded his head, and told Luci to set me down. He looked me over then called Mara on a phone, and she came up in a elevator with tears frozen to her face. She took care of my head.

"Flavio what happened?"

"I was bad, and Doctor Carr-"

"He is no Doctor I'm a Doctor he's a Monster I told you that." I nodded my head.

"Ok Moster Carriedo came to give me booboo before Luci teach me, but Luci say no he can't so Moster Carriedo took nap on floor by my door." She looked at Luci confused. He made a fist, and tapped his cheek with it. She groaned softly.

"REALLY!" I watched her, and Luci argue for a bit. I kept looking at her frozen tear slide down her face solid.

"...Mara have booboo?" Mara gave me a soft smile, and shook her head. "Then why Mara have tear on her face." She grumbled that Luci should just leave with me already before we bring drama into the red cross area. So Luci took me back to my room he taught me some new things, but he mainly talked to me a lot. It was time to go Luci was laying me down on my pallet of blankets since Mara, and Edison hadn't seen me the rest of the day like she use to with Gilen.

"Listen Flavio." I looked up at Luci curious since he was whispering so that meant it was a secret or promise I liked them both.

"Sí Luci?" He stroked my hair gently it made the tender booboo pain go away.

"You're going to fall asleep here, but when you wake up you'll be in a much better place ok." I looked at him confusedly. Better place, but I'm not allowed any where not in here with coat men.

"But coat men said-"

"Fuck them, Flavio." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"N-No d-don't say bad thingies they make you go byebye like Eilbell, and Gilen…..I like Luci I no want Luci go byebye." I rubbed a tear or two from my eye. Luci rubbed my shoulder gently.

"It's ok Flavio…..Luci's going to take you to a better place with him, and you'll fear no more coat men never I promise." He held his pinky to me. I slowly wrapped my human one around his.

"Also promise no byebye with coat man?" He nodded his head, and grabbed my wrist slowly pushing my shutdown button. "Luci make me very happy, and make me feel normal I really like Luci." I mumbled as I shutted down. I felt bad though cause it looked like it just gave him a booboo since a tear fell from his eye. I didn't mean to give him booboo I just try to tell him about how happy I was when he was with me. I guess I really am weird if my nice words even give people booboos I sorry Luci I no mean to give you booboo you too nice for booboos I bad I am a really bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Luciano POV**

I glared down at everything before me as I got ready for my self given job. I clipped a few canisters of toxic gas to my jacket. I strapped a knife to my shoulder then kept two in my back pockets just to be safe. I did some research, and some could die from the gas while the others past out. There was a scientist or two that I wanted to make sure were dead by the end. I pulled out my phone, and called the one person I knew wouldn't mind helping me in some way.

"Ya what is it."

"Mara do you have gas mask in the medical ward?" There was a long pause before I heard a sigh.

"Yes there are…..Why do you need to know?" She almost sounded scared when she asked that.

"Say someone threw a canister or three of toxic gas into the workshop would Flavio need to wear a mask?" I heard a thing or two fall.

"W-WHAT!...I um guess he would w-why." It sounded like she was looking for something in a panic.

"I will call you in a few hours; when I do I want you to put a mask on Flavio, Yourself, the other dolls, and any female staff that's nice." I heard her mumbling something about suicidal people.

"Fine…..how long will I have to do all that after the call?" I grabbed my gas mask, and made my way to my car.

"It would be in your best intentions to start now."

"What N-" I turned my phone off, and threw in on the passenger seat. I drove slowly to the wearhouse just to give Mara sometime to get everything ready. I parked my car by the back entrance next to the broken window they could never close. I called Mara back to finish up the gas mask give away.

"...Luciano…..you do know how crazy this is right?" I chuckled softly, and walked to the window.

"I've never been sane Mara….especially when it came to someone hurting what I love." She took a shaky breath.

"O-Okay then….I um I still have to get a mask to; Flavio, Oliver, and Jaime." I growled softly.

"Flavio should of been the first to get one."

"I had to wait they'd start getting suspicious so I had to leave them for last, and _Make sure that the living were safe_ ….I told the men that a gas was seeping through the freezer that would make all the women really sick, and since the doll were female once they'd get ill too." I nodded my head. No wonder a secret illegal group wanted her to work for them. Her lies, and sassy comments are so subtle that normal people wouldn't notice it.

"Fine just go protect him…"

"I'll do my best Luciano just give me a minute or two I'll call you when everyone is safe." I weighed the options if it'd be safe or not for Mara to be the one to tell me when I could chuck the gas in. I sighed annoyed at which one was the safest option.

"Fine don't take your sweet ass time." I grumbled annoyed. To my surprise no longer than five minutes later she called me right back.

"Everything you asked for has been done…..You can start your suicidal mission now." She mumbled while she locked some doors.

"...He's still asleep right?" There was a long pause before I got a long sigh as an answer.

"Ya…..He's asleep his head is in my lap just make this quick okay?" I pulled a canisters out of my jacket, and stared at it for a while.

"It will be." I pulled the trigger out of the canister, and chucked it through the window. I leaned next to the door waiting for all the gas to escape the canister. After a bit I started to hear people drop or scream at the sight. I slowly opened the door, and made my way into the workshop. I heard a good amount of people coughing or throwing up. I pulled out a knife looking for someone who I don't want to risk making it out of here. I smirked at the sight of who I was looking for. I slammed my foot down on his back, and pulled out my knife gently poking his back over his heart with it.

"Who-Who are you?" I hummed softly raising my knife then stabbed cleanly through his heart. I twisted the blade around till he stopped breathing.

"Say hello to the devil for me when you see him Lutz." I made my way towards the medical ward smiling softly at all the people passed out on the floor. I got to the medical ward, and slowly opened the door. I was welcomed to a few people panicking, and Mara trying to calm down the three panicking people.

"Shh It's ok…..three just….keep your….on ok?" I was too far to really hear what she was say though, but it got clearer as I got closer. "No...No keep your mask on that man was lying you know that they're all monster here not doctors like me….hey you all remember Luciano right?"

"I s-see Luci today?" I growled softly, and quickly made my way to wherever Mara was keeping everyone. She looked up, and groaned when she saw me.

"You said h-"

"I know what I said, but some asshole tried remove their mask." She grumbled pointing to the man knocked out on the floor. I looked over the person who probably drowned in their own blood at this point.

"And who did that?" I mumbled pointing at the assumed dead man. Oliver slowly raised his hand.

"He….He wanted to hurt Flaviy...No one can hurt the little poppet you told me that." I patted Oliver's head.

"Well thank you then. Now how about we all get out of here ok?" They all nodded their heads except Jaime he just looked around confused. Mara tugged on his arm some to get his attention.

"Come on Jaime we have to leave before people wake up." He nervously tapped a pattern into the floor looking around scared.

"...I…..I no….I won't Ant told me that I can't leave here." Mara gently rubbed his back.

"We have to you'll be a lot safer if you come with us." He just shook his head.

"No my irmão told me to never leave." We all just stared at him confused for a bit.

"Jaime you...do you remember your past…" He nodded his head.

"I was sick…..so irmão saved me somehow didn't want me to forget him…...So I have to stay." Mara sighed softly, and stroked Jaime hair.

"You stay safe you're being stupid, but family is family no matter how fucked up they can be." Flavio, and Oliver hugged him. Flavio told him he'd see him later after lessons, and Oliver told him goodbye because he understood that he'd never be forced to see this place again once we walked out the medical ward.

"Don't change anything Flavio, and good luck Oliver." Jaime mumbled softly rubbing Flavio's head. Flavio smiled softly at him then got up, and gave me a big hug.

"Luci lesson bout day?" I sighed sadly, and picked him up making him look at me confused.

"How about I teach you the ways of transportation, but I need to put you to sleep before we leave so you don't risk getting sick." He just looked up at me innocently nodding his head, and lifting his wrist towards my face. I gently held it, and shut him down. Truth be told I just didn't want him to see all those people passed out on the floor.

Mara, and Oliver followed me the whole way to my car. Mara help Oliver work his way into the back set, and I laid Flavio in the back laying his head on Oliver lap. It was a silent drive to my apartment from there Oliver would sometimes hum, and stroke Flavio's hair that was about the only noise though. I looked at them through the mirror every now, and then to make sure they were ok. Oliver was calmly looking out the window while Flavio was still asleep/turned off. I was about to ask Mara if she wanted me to drop her, and Oliver off somewhere, but she was sound asleep when I looked over.

"Oliver?"

"...Yes Mr. Talia."

"It's Luciano, and I have a question…..do you remember anything from before they did all of that to you?" A few hurt, and sad emotions flew through his cyan eyes, and he just looked looked out the window some antifreeze slowly leaked from his eyes.

"There was someone important to me….He was not from europe that's all I remember…...someone out there lost me, and they probably don't know what to do." I slowly nodded my head.

"Well at least you, and Jaime remember some tiny things….the only thing that remembers stuff on Flavio are his muscles….do you know what motor memory is Oliver?"

"Not like this no Mr. Talia, but I probably did once upon a time." I rolled my eyes pretending to forget the Mr. Talia part.

"Well it's when you do something so much your muscles remember how to do it, and are able to do it on their own." Oliver nodded his head.

"Do you think I had a pet?...I didn't even start playing with Flaviy hair, but here I am." I just shrugged, and pulled into my parking spot outside my apartment.

"Can you wake up Mara While I get Flavio?"

"Yes Sir." I picked up Flavio, and slowly got him out of the car. I sat him down on his feet, and leaned him against my side while woke/turned him on. He batted his eyes open, and looked around confused. It took a couple of minutes for him to register where we were. He looked around with wide eyes, and his mouth made a O shape while he turned his head every which way.

"Luci….This outside… .why we outside that a no no." He said looking more scared than excited this time. I hummed softly trying to think of a excuse while I have him sit in the grass. His eyes widened again as he ran his real hand through the grass I was honestly surprised he hadn't squealed or something similar.

"Well we're going to be living around here for a while since there is gas all throughout the workshop." Flavio just nodded his head not really listening to me as he drowned himself in the surroundings. I sighed softly, and just watched him for a bit. Even as a male he still look pretty in a way it gets confusing to think about for too long. I sighed softly, and patted his head. "Well Flavio this is your home for a while now…..and I promise you that nothing will hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5

**FlavioPOV**

I looked around at everything so amazed. The sky was so pretty, and the stars as Luci calls them are so bright and pretty. I was trying to connect the stars with my finger, but there were so many I kept losing track. I really like the outside there are so many different things I can see now. Luci looks happy too in a weird way I think he's happy the white coat men well scientists as he calls them are all sick now.

"Hey Flavio why don't we go in so we can get you, and Oliver more then long white shirts to wear." Luci said gently as he gave Mara a piggy back ride to the door since she had her eyes closed. I was confused on what to do I know he said go in, but to where the car again or the tinier factory. How did they keep doll maker stuff in there it so tiny.

"Flaviy poppet are you ok." Oliver bent down to whisper to me.

"Oliy where I go?" He sighed softly, and helped me stand up. He gently ruffled my hair, and lead me into the tiny factory. I looked around confused it was really nice. "This factory is really pretty…."

"Flavio this is a house…. Do you remember the lesson we had over homes last week." I looked at Luciano a little confused till I remembered what he meant.

"Oh this were families live, but the second big one right?" Luci sent me a small smile then laid Mara on a couch I think he calls them.

"Ok guys come upstairs, and will get you some shit to wear." I looked at what Luci called stairs nervously. I was about to ask Oliver to help me up them when something touched my legs. I jumped, and looked down scared. There were two furry things rubbing my legs.

"Ahhhh LUCI HAVE LIONS!" Oliver tried to pet the yellow lion, and it made a weird noise as he petted it.

"Flavio those are cats not lions." Luci mumbled walking over to me. Oliver just sighed, and made his way up the stairs.

"Oh….. Inside meows?" I mumbled looking at them confused. The brown one pawed at my leg. "Can I pick up the inside meows?"

"Cats, and yes you can pick up the _cat_." I picked up the cat, and it seems that it made it really happy. It made a happy sound, and nuzzled my chest.

"Luci it like me right." He stared at me for a while before blinking slowly.

"Huh oh uh ya he fucking loves you…. No surprise though." He mumbled softly.

"What it called?" Luci picked up the yellow cat. It made happy sounds too.

"He is called Ging, and this is my little bambina Fabby." I patted Gings head.

"Hi Ging! Luci calls me Flavio." Ging meowed softly, and I think he fell asleep. "Luci he fell asleep what I do?"

"Drop him let that little shit shuffer a bit. He's given me enough scars over the last two years that he diserves it." I looked at Luci a little shocked then forced my way up the stairs to find Oliver. He was looking around a room confused.

"Oliy! Luci wants me to hurt this." I hold up Ging scaredly. Oliver looks at Ging then me.

"Flaviy set the little one down before you do hurt him." I slowly set Ging down. He curled around my feet. "Thank you…. Now I think mister Talia was just joking….. You know trying to be funny?"

"It no sound funny sound mean super mean…" Oliver just sighed, and made me sit down on a really big bed. Ging jumped in my lap.

"Well mister Talia isn't nice to begin with poppet."

"No true Luci really nice!" Oliver ignored me, and kept looking around. "Oliy?"

"Yes poppet?" He looked at me gently.

"I climb stair by my self I no need help. I do good right?" Oliver eye widened as he looked at me shocked.

"Oh Flaviy that's true you did that with no ones help Mara, and I will be very proud." Luci ran in holding his chest after Oliver finished.

"Never, and I repeat never fucking do that again. You almost gave me a damn heart attack! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING FALL!" Luci yelled pointing at me. I looked down sadly.

"I sorry….. You jokie scare me. I no want cat treated like me." I sniffled, and just looked at Ging on my lap.

"It's fine now….. I shouldn't of made the stupid joke…. The closet is right there Oliver so you can look for clothes." Oliver nodded his head he went into the closest then closed the door.

"Luci?" He sighed, and sat next to me on the huge bed.

"Sí Flavio what is it?" I played with the bottom of the old shirt I was wearing.

"Why am I a lot dumber compared to Oliy… We same thing right." Luci looked at me sadly, and pulled me close to his chest with one arm.

"Flavio you're not dumb…. You just take longer to learn stuff. It's because your head got really hurt before they made you what you are." I thought over Luci words, and slowly nodded my head. Slow not dumb. Slow I am slow, and it's because I had many head booboos.

"Here Flavio these were in a suitcase." Oliver walked out wearing a pink shirt with a white circle that said cutie pie with a triangle food on it, and shorts with tiny food things in crinkle paper, and white swirled stuff with rainbow specks. He also had red socks that went to his knees.

"Oliy what are the foods on you clothes?" Luci, and Oliver looked over his clothes.

"Oh I believe these are cupcakes on my shorts, and a slice of pie on my shirt." Luci just nodded his head to tell us Oliver was correct. Oliver gave me what he found. It was a white sweater with a uh magenta circle, and um gold yes gold letter that say uhh 'Good Morning'. Black short, and black knee high socks too. I was about to take my shirt off, but Oliver shoved me into the closest before I knew it.

"HEY BE GENTLE WITH HIM YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Sorry! Change in there Flaviy it's not polite to change in front of people." I looked at the clothes confusedly, and slowly changed into them. Sockies first they were the easiest. Then I put the shirt on where the words were over my chest like Oliver. I looked at the shorts for a bit till I saw a button on one side. I put that one so it was on my front. I slowly walked out looking at the clothes confused.

"I do Good? This stuff is on right sí?" Only Luci, and Ging were in the room now though. Luci looked at me with a gentle smile till it slowly looked like he was hurt.

"Ya….. That's the right way to wear that shit." He mumbled sadly. I made my way over, and hugged Luci.

"It's ok Luci I hug the booboo pain away." He sighed softly, and held me tightly.

"I wish you'd remember me." He mumbled softly almost like he didn't want me to hear him.

"I'm sorry I really bad at everything aren't I." He just has hugged me tighter, and didn't answer me. I didn't want to stop hugging him in case I made him feel more pain so I waited for him to stop. He hugged me for a really long time, but he looked better by the end.

"Come one Flavio lets go wake up Mara, and ask her if you can eat anything." I nodded my head.

I can Eilbell use to bring me something every five weeks. I haven't had food since she had to go bye bye though. Oliver, and Jaime have though they got food once a day. Oliver liked tea with cake, and Jaime liked uh salads I think. I didn't want to make him feel sad again so I let him ask Mara. When it came to the stairs Luci helped me down worried I'd actually fall this time. I saw Oliver making something in the uh kitchen.

"Oh Oliver…. So you two are aloud to eat?" Oliver hummed softly.

"Yes we were feed once a day unless we miss behaved… Or if they felt like it." Oliver looked at me a little sad. "Flaviy poppet why don't you sit down. While you are at would you like to request I make anything."

"Um… I liked the cake thingies with black chips in them that Eilbell use to bring me." Oliver hummed trying to think what I said through. He showed me a book that said 'Cookies' on it, and showed a picture of the thing Eilbell feed me most of the time.

"Do you mean these poppet." I nodded my head. He smiled softly, and started to make them I guess. "Cookies comeing right up for the starving poppet!"

"Wait starving….. Did….. Were they not feeding him Oliver?" I looked at Luci sadly cause he sounded like his calm-mad.

"Well you see….. Flavio was always misbehaving in their minds, and they also never felt like feeding him. I heard his scientists say so their selfs." Oliver mumbled sadly as he mixed stuff.

"It ok I no feel tummy pain like Luci would I fine….. I use to, but they all gone." Luci looked at me sadly.

"Oliver make as many cookies as you fucking can." Oliver nodded his head, and got to work. After they made me eat two pans of cookies Mara woke up. She wanted a cookie from the third pan, but Luci said not till my tummy was full which it sadly wasn't.

"I sorry Mara my tummy still want cookies." She sighed, and rubbed my head.

"That's fine eat up….. Luciano may I see you in the living room NOW!" They left, and I ate Olivers cookies. He makes really yummy food stuff. I tried to not listen to Mara, and Luci but they were getting loud.

"Why are you doing this to yourself!" Mara sound really mad.

"Doing what? What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Torturing yourself! She's gone Luciano, and none of her is left in him… I know I ran the test…. It's just her shell…. Badly tampered with." Mara mumbled sadly.

"Then I'll take care of what's ever fucking left of her….. You know she was the only thing I fucking loved, and I wasn't going to let those sick fucks mess up what she had left anymore!" Oh Luci had someone he love go bye bye too? I'll give him big hugs when I see him again.

"I loved her too you know…. Not romantically, but she was one of my best friends… She was Olivia's very best friends. How do you think I felt finding two of my closest friends turned into those things." Olivia is a pretty name….. I like it makes me think of fun. Feel like I should know it more.

"Wait O-... How did I not see it I knew that the cancer got to her, but Ally said her boyfriend had her cremated." It was silent for a while after that. Ally is a nice name too. There is a girl named Ally likes baseball, and hates meat. Into villains more than heroes, and sounds funny when she talks. Wait why do I know that.

"Oliver?" He hummed and looked at me confused.

"Something wrong Flaviy you called me Oliver." I slowly nodded my head. Oliver quickly sat down, and looked at me really worried. "What is it then poppet."

"...Was their an Ally at the doll factory?" Oliver looked at me confusedly, and took a minute to think.

"No…. No their was not…. What makes you ask?" I nibbled on a cookie slowly. My tummy is upset now that I know a bunch about a random person.

"Luci, and Mara said the name now I remember Ally a whole bunch… It's giving my tummy a booboo." I mumbled scaredly. Oliver smiled softly, and rubbed my hand.

"She must be from before they did work on us poppet that's so great you remembered something….. Keep trying poppet!" He whispered yelled.

"Oliy I think I was super duper smart when Ally was around."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was like her mister Luci. She fail bunch I help." Oliver slowly nodded.

"Ok then…. Are you done with your cookies can Luci let Mara have some now?" I nodded my head. Luci, and Mara came back in like they didn't just talk loudly to each other. Mara stuffed her face with the rest of the cookies.

"Luci I go bed soon?" He yawned, and nodded his head. Luci helped me up the stairs again, and took me back to the huge bed.

"I'm going to put you in this bed, and Mara will come turn you off later ok….. I'd do it but I'm really tired, and I don't want to accidentally hurt you." I nodded my head, and watched him walk to the door.

"Luci?"

"Yes Flavio?" He asked softly not turning around.

"What's baseball….. And Ally good at it cause she liked it a whole bunch?" Luci slowly turned to look at me wide eyed he was slow opening, and closing his mouth. Nothing came out though.

* * *

 ** _So I would like to do an ask the characters, but I'll need more then two people to ask stuff. You can ask as much as you want I won't give you a limit, but nothing will be answered till I have at least three different people ask stuff. I know that may be rude, but that's how it will be thank you. Every little character can be questioned, and I mean everyone_**. **_The answers will be posted on my one/shots when the requirements are met._**

 **Adults**

 **North Italy Luciano**

 **South Italy Flavio**

 **Seborga Remuno**

 **Germany Lutz**

 **Japan Kuro**

 **Greece Hemeros**

 **Turkey Selim**

 **Spain Antero**

 **Portugal Jaime**

 **Netherlands Tom**

 **Belgium Bell Anri**

 **Luxembourg Lenny**

 **Denmark Mason**

 **Norway Lewis**

 **Iceland Edwin**

 **Finland TinTin**

 **Sweden Bear**

 **Sealand Peet**

 **Russia Nikolai**

 **Romania Vasile**

 **Bulgaria Miroslav**

 **Hungary Eilbell**

 **Austria Rodmenn**

 **Switzerland Vine**

 **Lichtenstein Lilz**

 **Belarus Natitly**

 **Ukraine Kat**

 **China Zang**

 **USA Allen**

 **Canada James**

 **France Francisco**

 **England Oliver**

 **Seychelles Mara**

 **Cameroon Cameron**

 **Ecuador Edison**

 **Kids**

 **Floren Talia**

 **Ruemen Talia**

 **Vamps Talia**

 **Vittoria Talia**

 **Westly Jones**

 **Lindy Jones**

 **Beth Williams**

 **Franz Williams**

 **Lou Bonnefoy**

 **Kaori Honda**

 **Motka Braginski**

 **Bao-yu Braginski**

 **Leon Brutal** ****


End file.
